The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a dynamic node networked system using information handling systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Mobile networking using IHSs is increasingly becoming an essential part of people's lives. Typically, a user connects to a network such as the Internet by using their mobile IHS to connect directly to a stable network connection device providing a connection to the network such as, for example, a device providing a Local Area Network (LAN) (e.g., a wireless router), a cellular tower, a satellite, and/or a variety of other stable networking connection devices known in the art. However, if the user's IHS is not within connection range of a stable network connection device, network connectivity is not provided and the user must wait until their IHS is within connection range of a stable network connection device to access the network.
Furthermore, in some situations network connectivity may be provided to a user in a moving vehicle. For example, many airlines offer cellular and Internet connectivity in the passenger cabin. Such networked systems operate in substantially the same manner as discussed above, with an airplane IHS connecting to a stable network connection device and the user connecting their user IHS to the airplane IHS. For example, when flying in intercontinental airspace (i.e., over land) the airplane IHS may connect to land-based network connection towers or other land-based network connection devices through an air-to-ground (A2G) access network, while when flying over the ocean or remote landmasses, the airplane IHS may connect to a satellite network connection device. Similarly as above, if the airplane IHS is not within connection range or otherwise cannot connect (e.g., due to weather or interference) with a stable network connection device (land-based or satellite), network connectivity is not provided and users on the plane must wait until the airplane IHS is within connection range of a stable network connection device to access the network.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved networked system.